Tel est pris qui croyait prendre
by Jiianh
Summary: Lukas, un jeune écrivain à succès de 18 ans, à la conquête de sensations nouvelles tombe sur Shizuo, un journaliste dérangé de 26 ans. Il ne tarde pas à se rendre compte qu'il est loin de mener la danse. Il n'aurait pas du tenter le Diable qu'est Shizuo.


2011- 11- 25

Je suis journaliste dans une petite maison d'édition locale qui vent une quotidienne plutôt côtée. Je suis célibataire, et le vis très bien. Enfin, très bien est un grand mot. Je viens de rompre avec ma "petite amie" pour qui j'étais tout sauf un être humain puisqu'incapable de sentiments. Ah, les femmes! Toujours à essayer de faire notre psychanalyse. Enfin bref, je ne suis plus avec elle, et c'est tant mieux. Je ne supportais plus ses crises à répétion, elle m'empêchait de me concentrer sur le plus important : ma carrière. Je sais que vous vous dites que je suis un acharné au travail, qui n'a pas de vie, et pourtant je sors, et je... m'amuse; c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- "A... Attends... J... Je vais jouir... Ah.. AH!"

Oui... Ma vie se résumait en effet à la maison d'édition, les sorties, les conquêtes, et le dodo! Ah, quel enfant je fais n'est-ce pas? Je le sais, à vrai dire je ne m'en excuserai pas.

-"Pas tout de suite... Attends! Hm. Oui... Là... Bouge plus vite! Encore... Plus vite..."

Je vous passe les détails? Bien sûr que non, l'être humain est tellement voyeur.

-"Ah... C'est bon... Tellement bon... d..dis moi des vulgarités...

- De quoi?

- Non, ne t'arrêtes pas!

-... Eh merde, t'es en train de me refroidir avec tes conneries. Ah! Barres toi. Tu m'énerves"

Oui, je déteste les fioritures, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? "Dis moi des vulgarités!" ? On est pas dans un porno, non mais on aura tout vu. Tanpis, je me débrouillerai. C'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait. Je n'ai même pas besoin de ces pseudos films porno dégueulasses qu'ils vendent un peu partout. Petit tour de main, et j'ai fini. Quand je reviens de la salle de bain, il n'y pas qu'un mot d'insultes... Je le mets dans la boîte avec les autres et vais me coucher. La nuit m'apportera peut-être plus de réconfort.

La nuit c'est mon moment préféré, je rêve que je suis un grand reporter reconnu, adulé, recherché. Mais le réveil je n'aime pas ça. Je redeviens ce bon vieux Shizuo. Oui, vieux. J'aurai 26 ans dans deux jours, ça ne me rajeunit pas tout ça. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut se préparer, aujourd'hui je rencontre ce jeune écrivain pour l'interviewer. Bien sûr en bon reporter j'ai lu son livre, pour poser des questions pertinentes.

Son livre est plutôt intéressant, je dirai même qu'il entraîne une frénésie. Une fois qu'on a commencé à le lire, on a du mal à s'arrêter. Il traité de la sexualité humaine, en défendant la thèse que chaque être humain naît bisexuel. Pour un pratiquant de l'acte sexuel chevroné tel que moi, autant dire que c'est devenu une encyclopédie personnelle. Je l'ai lu en moins d'une semaine, et me suis délécté de chaque page. Néanmoins, j'ai une question qui me brûle les lèvres, comment un auteur qui proclame son hétérosexualité (dans le postface) peut-il si bien étudier les relations bisexuelles? Puis, pourquoi suinte-t-il tant de haine dans les lignes qui traitent des relations hommes-femmes? N'est-il donc pas vraiment hétérosexuel? Et puis... Calmons-nous. Je saurai bien le fin mot de l'histoire. Je ne dois pas être en retard, il est réputé pour être extrêment ponctuel.

J'arrive deux minutes en avance. Ouf! Il n'est pas là. Je m'asseois et commande un café serré. Je hais le café, mais ça fait sérieux. Je crois... De toutes les façons, c'est un enfant. Je suis de neuf années son aîné. Alors pourquoi ai-je peur ainsi? Sûrement parce que ce pourrait être l'interview qui ferait tourner ma carrière. Ah, respire! Tout ira bien.

10 heures 59 minutes et 57 secondes. Il n'est pas là. 11 heures 00 minutes et 1 seconde.

- "Excusez mon retard. Je me suis arrêté prendre un verre de grenadine. Vous en vouliez peut-être? "

Il est vraiment jeune. Que fait-il là? Lui pourrait marquer un tournant dans ma carrière? Impossible.

- "Tout va bien? Vous avez l'air en état de choc! Ma tenue est trop extravagante peut-être?"

Tu m'étonnes, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un mec de 18 ans porter un kilt. Ma langue se dénoue.

- "Tant que vous respectez la tradition du kilt."

Ouch! Pourquoi ai-je dit ça? Ridicule. Il pourrait s'offusquer...

- ''Bien sûr! J'ai toujours éprouvé une grande fascination par rapport aux coutûmes étrangères; mais celle de porter un kilt sans rien dessous m'a toujours paru tomber sous le sens, je le fais instinctivement."

Il n'est pas très grand, mais qu'est ce qu'il peut en imposer! Ce doit être sa voix, ou, ses yeux noirs? Je ne sais pas, il me perturbe, ou me fascine. Il rit. Pourquoi rit-il? J'ai un truc sur le visage? Oh, je suis ridicule à la fin. Pourquoi me mettre dans cet état. Je suis immobile depuis 2 minutes et 13 secondes.

- "Je suis Lukas, j'ai 18 ans dans deux jours. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris une grenadine, sinon j'aurais pris un rhum cassis. Et vous?

- Tu.

- ... Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous appeliez "Tu" ?

- Non, dites-moi "tu". Et je m'appelle Shizuo. J'ai pris du café pour faire sérieux, mais en vérité je déteste ça.

- Shizuo... Japonais? "Dites moi tu" c'est bien trop long comme phrase. "Tutoyez-moi!" C'est mieux. Un reporter qui use de la périphrase, et qui veut faire sérieux, alors qu'il ne l'est pas, c'est amusant. J'aime le café. Tu aimes la grenadine?

- ...

- Non seulement tu périphrases, mais en plus tu secoues la tête comme un âne pour acquiescer. Suis-je intimidant à ce point? Tu peux me dire "oui", ça flatterait mon égo.

- Tu es très intimidant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, tu dégages quelque chose de mystique. C'est bizarre.

- C'est le livre qui donne cette impression. Je sens qu'on a plein de choses à se dire, je me trompe?

- ... J'aime la grenadine.

La chasse commença ici.

Je pose mes questions doucement, il boit un peu de sa grenadine, puis me la donne, il tourne le verre de sorte que l'endroit où il a posé ses lèvres soit face à moi. Je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas la grenadine… Je pousse mon café jusqu'à lui.

Je le détaille. Il a un tee-shirt noir, des grosses chaussures noires, style Doc Martens. Ses cheveux sont attachés en une queue de cheval brouillonne, et ses yeux sont bordés de khôl. Ses mains sont lisses, douces, parfaites, si l'on oublie la "bosse de l'écrivain" qui borde son majeur. Je bois le verre.

- "Un reporter qui ne pose pas de question, alors qu'il est justement venu pour ça. C'est assez cocasse comme situation."

- Ne parles pas trop vite, j'ai plein de question pour toi. D'abord… Pourquoi penser que chaque être humain est bi. Après tout, ce ne sont que des allégations, que chaque homophobe pourrait te faire payer.

- Je suis bien conscient de ce que je fais. Ce livre dénonce l'hypocrisie de la race humaine qui cherche à faire croire qu'en ce bas monde les désirs ont un sexe. Je trouve ça ridicule. A partir du moment où on a des yeux pour voir, on trouve quelque chose qui nous plaît. Un homme peut trouver quelque chose qui lui plaît chez un autre homme. Cela commence par son attitude… »

Il me regarde avec insistance… Je suis impassible, tiens son regard.

« …Son apparence… Quelque chose qu'il a et qu'on n'a pas.

Quelque chose qu'il a et qu'on n'a pas… Je te plais donc.

Ah, vantard. »

Il ne nie pas. Il ne parle plus. L'aurais-je vexé ?

Je le regarde, je le fixe, ne le lâche pas des yeux. Je me sens bizarre. Je bois le verre.

- " Gay? Bi? Hétéro?"

Son visage se fend en un sourire radieux. Ses dents blanches et parfaitement alignées provoquent un frisson chez moi. Je me sens bizarre… J'aime ça.

- " Les trois à la fois. Je crois que l'hétérosexualité, c'est l'homosexualité exacerbée. C'est la bisexualité avec une tendance. Homosexualité c'est un mot créé à partir du mot "homos" qui veut dire "Homme", dans son sens large. Chacun de nous est homosexuel. Parce qu'on aime l'homme, ou la femme..."

Je me sens bizarre, j'ai chaud. Hm! Mais j'écoute. J'écoute attentivement... oui!

- "Vois-tu Shizuo, toi par exemple. Je pense que ta bisexualité, que tu avais à la naissance ne s'est jamais déterminée d'un sexe à l'autre. Tu pourrais autant te faire une femme, qu'un homme... Tu m'entends? "

Si, je l'écoute. Mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi rit-il? Je me sens bizarre.

- "Je vais me confier à toi. Je n'avais pas prévu d'utiliser ce qu'il y avait dans ma bouche… c'était plutôt imprévu, je la conservais pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Mais tu es vraiment trop intéressant. Maman ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas boire dans le verre des inconnus?"

Sa drogue me fait un drôle d'effet. Je savais qu'il en avait mis dans le verre, avant même de le boire. Pourquoi commander quelque chose qu'on n'aime pas. Surtout quand on peut prendre de l'eau, tout le monde en bois, et c'est gratuit. Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie, et ce n'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace. Ah, ce que c'est plaisant d'utiliser les vieilles expressions françaises.

- "Ah! C'est bien ça tout le problème avec vous les reporters, journalistes et autres conneries. Au début, vous croyez naïvement à ce qu'on veut bien vous servir comme image. Pour toi j'étais qu'un jeune ado en pleine crise, qui faisait son trip sur du Thirty Seconds To Mars allumé à fond?

Je secoue la tête, pour le faire taire. Je suis préoccupé par les sensations que j'ai je ressens un petit picotement au bout de la verge. Pour être honnête ce n'est pas désagréable du tout.

- "T'avais raison pour Thirty. Faut dire que je ne suis pas indifférent au batteur... Inutile que je te dise son nom. Tu ne le connais pas. Eh! Ne t'endors pas! Revenons au sujet, je vais t'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive... Tu es victime d'un produit de ma création. Il s'appelle très exactement "Trente seconde vers Mars", mais je pense que tu es tellement défoncé, qu'il te faudra moins de trente secondes. Allez, suis-moi, sans te débattre."

Quel immondice de naïveté ce gamin. A quoi joue-t-il? Il espère me faire peur peut-être... ? Petit joueur. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu te lances.

Je sens que ma gorge est nouée. J'ai la mâchoire engourdie, raide. Les choses deviennent intéressantes. Je n'arrive pas à parler, à peine à me mouvoir. La trame des choses commence à me plaire. Vraiment me plaire.

- "Dis, tu connais le syndrome de Lima?

- ...

- Cligne des yeux pour dire oui ou non.

- ...

- C'est déjà ça. J'ai peur de ce syndrome. Je n'ai encore violé personne. Tu seras le premier. Mais, si je décide de faire ça, c'est parce que tu m'excites assez. Alors je pourrai aisément tomber amoureux de toi. Tu ne penses pas?

- ... »

Sa tête se rapproche de la mienne, mais je ne vois plus rien. Il y a trois Lukas devant moi.

- " Tu es un enfoiré de première, Shizuo. Tu n'es pas un être humain, et les bêtes, on en fait ce qu'on veut, on joue avec. Alors, je vais jouer avec toi. Chauffeur, arrêtez-vous là. J'ai lu ta chronique. Tu te prends pour Dieu, or tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une merde. J'ai toujours pensé, depuis que j'ai commencé à te lire que quelqu'un devait te remettre à ta place. Et puis, comme je suis mineur, tu pourrais bien porter plainte je nierai et dirai que c'est l'inverse qui est arrivé. Disons que le destin nous réunis. Nés le même jour, avide de notoriété tous deux. On formerait presque un beau couple. Le seul truc qui clocherait c'est que je hais les types dans ton genre."

Jamais il la ferme ? Où est-ce qu'il m'emmène ?

- " Où ... ? Où?"

On marche plus vite, pourquoi se presse-t-il autant? Je suis plutôt fataliste. Je sais ce qu'il va m'arriver. Je ne comprends juste pas comment j'en suis arrivé là.

- "Tu as retrouvé l'usage de ton cerveau. Tu peux parler. Bientôt tu pourras bouger, donc, on est dans mon hôtel, je vais t'attacher, et profiter de ton beau petit cul. Le programme te plaît?"

Je m'en fou. S'il m'avait demandé j'aurais sûrement dit oui. M'enfin, il a l'air d'aimer le jeu. Alors jouons-le.

Et la suite vous vous en doutez. Je n'ai pas trop résisté. Ce n'était pas ma première fois avec un homme, un trip sado-maso encore moins. Mais j'avais ressenti son bonheur de faire ce qu'il faisait. Son excitation avait peut-être finie par me gagner.

" Tiens! Enfoiré, qui se croit au-dessus de tout et de tout le monde.

- Han! ... p... Plus fort…

- De quoi... ?

- Hm... Encore... Plus fort... Oui... Comme ça...

- T'es complètement barge ou…

- E... Essaie de la fermer... H... Ha... Oui... Bouge plus... je vais le faire... Hm…

Il me prend. Encore, et encore. C'est la quatrième fois. En temps normal je me fatigue au bout de deux, il y a des fois où je n'ai même pas envie de commencer, mais là, je me sens bien, c'est… plutôt agréable.

Ah, ses mains sont larges pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il a pris mes hanches en mains, me fait aller et venir sur son membre tendu. Quand je pense à la fille de la veille, la phrase « tel est pris qui croyais prendre » me vient en tête.

« Haha…

Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Baise et tais-toi… »

Je ne me marre pas longtemps, le jeune petit prodige a l'air susceptible. Il accélère, il n'y a plus que le bruit de son aine qui claque contre mon cul, et quand j'essaie d'émettre un son, il met sa main contre ma bouche. Une façon tellement subtile de crier un « Fais toi baiser et tais-toi » silencieux.

Au bout de trente minutes je m'écroule sur le lit. Epuisé. Il a joui. J'ai joui. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant apprécié de me faire un inconnu.

Le jeune paon ne l'ouvre plus trop. Je dirai même qu'il n'en place pas une. Je me redresse à la recherche de mon boxer. J'ai le cul douloureux tiens. Je m'assieds en tailleurs face à lui.

- "Dis, Lukas. Je peux savoir ce que c'était ce petit jeu gamin? Tu te prends pour un enfoiré de super héros? On n'est pas dans un Marvell, c'est le monde réel. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai bu ton verre, c'est parce que j'avais compris que tu comptais t'amuser avec moi. Mais ton petit paragraphe sur le fait que je sois un enfoiré c'était juste magiquement drôle. La prochaine fois que tu comptes me faire rire, préviens moi, parce que si y'avait pas eu l'effet de ta drogue, dont je te commanderai plusieurs doses tant qu'on y est, je t'aurais rigolé à la gueule. Mais si tu crois que tu m'as appris quelque chose ce soir, tu te fourvoies. Tu m'as pris quatre fois. Tu m'en dois quatre, et tu me les rendras sois en sûr!"

Je me lève, me rhabille, allume une cigarette, et laisse mon dictaphone.

- " Demain, je viendrai le chercher, je veux toutes les réponses aux questions écrites ici."

Je jette mon carnet sur son lit.

- "S'il n'est pas rempli avec les réponses que j'attends, je vais chez le docteur et fais constater la drogue dans mon sang, il suffira que je dise que tu l'as mis dans mon verre pendant que j'étais aux toilettes, et tu pourras dire Adieu à "Amour, Gloire et Beauté version Lukas Trauss", j'ai été clair? "

- "... Limpide."

- "Bien... A demain. Tu ferais mieux de commencer à te doigter… tu sais, un, deux, vois trois, doigts dans l'anus. Parce que, ça a rien à voir avec que tu as connu, crois-moi sur parole. Demain je prends la première que tu me dois. Bon courage!"

Je pars léger. Ce n'est pas souvent que je peux user de mon sadisme pendant les heures de travail. Et puis, j'avoue que son bon cul rebondi me fait envie. Faut que je trouve quelque chose pour me divertir... Mais à cette heure-ci, qui il y-a-t-il dehors?

Oh! Jinnah.

- "Hé Jinnah! Ça ne te dit pas une bouffe chez moi?

- Si! Quand ça?

- Tout de suite?

- ... Allons-y!"

Oh la catin! Elle sait dans quoi elle se lance, mais elle n'hésite pas une seule seconde. En même temps, j'ai de quoi être réputé en dessous de la ceinture, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

La nuit va être dure à supporter. J'ai hâte. Il ne sait pas dans quoi il s'est jeté. Jeune petit idiot qui a voulu jouer aux jeux des adultes. On va bien rigoler.


End file.
